User talk:Frenzy and squidman
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Legoguy1866 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) *'Got business?''' You can visit the Trade Market to buy and sell items to other users around the world, or you can visit someone's personal shop and make one yourself! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nitecrew (Talk) 23:52, 18 November 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hello! Welcome to the MLN Wiki!I'm Hank3887.I hope you gather useful information on My LEGO Network and get the items you need to increase rank from the wide network of Personal Stores on this Wiki!Hank3887 (talk) 05:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi again, please don't reveal the names of secret Networkers. Thanks Spamming -- 16:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ajraddatz Talk 23:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Upon seeing that you also created a spam page, you have been blocked for one day. Feel free to protest the block here. Ajraddatz Talk 23:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) How? Lgobrick08 15:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Nice to know that you are his sockpuppet. Ajraddatz Talk 15:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) no i asked him for help.-- 23:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppet? Do you also own the account User:Flex217? The evidence of this is reuploading a duplicate "We want pictures" file. 22:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) No, I dont.-- 23:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) To the pic.I uplaoded the pic to minifig wiki.I wanted that the user put the url on their page.He and Flex thinks that they upload the pics to here.--FreddyderHamster Talk 16:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for one week for creating spam pages. Feel free to protest the block here. Ajraddatz Talk 15:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay befriend georgeeric999 in mln the clicks go to prehistoric fern. 13:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) official store order Hi thank you for purchasing from the official store. Please click my elemental earth mod 2 times and then my pet bat or panther 2 times put the extra click anywhere on my page. I will send you the spear a soon as you tell me you MLN user name-- 15:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) NO joeman I took his order first............... 17:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) See above....10 clicks to prehistoric fern. 17:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC)